Gundam Wing Christmas Eve Special
by Deathdragon
Summary: Okay this a messed up story but that's okay because I have a screwed up mind. Flames welcome!!!!!!


Gundam Wing Christmas Special

Deathdragon: Since this is my first story I don't want any flames from anybody, yes that means you Neo Conker, but I do want reviews.  And now I'd like you to enjoy the Gundam Wing Christmas Eve Special. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the story, okay. 

*Duo is trying to put up a Christmas tree in the living room*

Duo: Stupid tree! JUST STAY UP!!!!!! *tree falls on Duo* AHHHHH!!!!!!!

*Heero walks in*

Heero: Hey Duo, still trying to put up the tree?

Duo: *whimper* it hurts

Heero: Okay, I'll leave you alone so you can put up the tree.

Duo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!!! IT HURTS!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!

CRACK

Heero: ooo… that didn't sound too healthy. You alright Duo?

Duo: *whimper*

*Relena walks in*

Relena: Hi Duo, * semi-sexy voice* hi Heero.

Heero: *returns voice* Hi Relana.

Duo: *whimper* can you two do the puppy love later and help me.

Heero: Sorry Duo but we have to… uh… have to go to the movies! See ya! *takes Relana upstairs*

Duo: The movie theater is down the street not upstairs!!!!

Heero: Oh yeah. *comes down and heads down the street with Relana*

Duo: That's the motel not the movie theater!!!

Heero: Well then we'll go to the movies! *takes Relana to movies, but takes another turn to motel*

Duo: I can't get to them. * shakes head*

*Wufie walks in living room*

Wufie: Hey Duo, how's the tree business doing?

Duo: Help me.

Wufie: Hold on. *walks away* *comes back with chainsaw* Hold still! WRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Duo: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Wufie: There! How do you feel?

Duo: *Lying on living room floor twitching* Ow.

Wufie: Don't thank me Duo, it's alright.

Duo: Thank you! You almost killed me!

Wufie: It's okay Duo you really don't have to thank me.

Duo: Why do I bother? *shakes head*

Wufie: I'm going to get the tree and decorations! See ya in a little while.

Duo: I hate this Christmas Eve.

*Quatre walks in*

Quatre: Hey Duo, how's it going?

Duo: Just fine!

Quatre: Duo do you think that you could do my part of the decorating?

Duo: Why?

Quatre: Oh me and Dorothy are going to a fencing tournament.

Duo: Why can't I get a break?

Quatre: Because you don't have your girlfriend here do you?

Duo: No. *under breath* Dam it!

Quatre: There's you problem.

Duo: When you comin back?

Quatre: Around 6:00 maybe.

Duo: Go on then.

*Quatre goes away with Dorothy*

Duo: The only people in the house now are me Wufie and Trowa. That sucks! 

*at the end of the day*

Duo: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S ATTACKING!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Wufie: Duo, just get you self untangled and help me.

Duo: You have no sense of hummer do you?

Wufie: Nope! Non at all!

Duo: When is everybody coming back?

Wufie: Around 6.

Duo: And where the hell is Trowa?

Wufie: Up in his room polishing his Christmas guns.

Duo: O.o… um… okay then. *pretends he didn't here that*

*Trowa walks in room*

Trowa: Christmas guns polished! I'm ready for the decorating!

Wufie: Done!

Trowa: ?

*everybody comes back*

Heero: Let's open presents early!

Relena: Yes, let's.

Duo: Finally something to do other than work.

Wufie: I get to open one first!!!!!! Me me me me!!!!!! *grabs a big long box, opens box* It's a sword!!!! Ya!!!

Trowa: Me next! *takes another bow, opens box* It's AMMO!!!!! Ya!!!!

Duo: O.o… okay then. *take another box* It's a video card from my girlfriend!!!! Ya!!!! *watches video card* Ya!!!!! *due to some things in the video card I won't describe it*

Heero: Relena open your present!

Relena: Okay! *opens present* It's a pair of… handcuffs?

Heero: For those "special" occasions.

Duo: O.o…

Trowa: O.O…

Relana: ^__^

Heero: ^__^

Quatra: 0.O

Dorothy: o.O

Wufie: *disturbed look so disturbed that I can't type it*

Duo: Um… Quatre why don't you open your present.

Quatra: Yeah why don't I. *takes a small box* Hey it's a small model of Sandrock! Ya!!!!

*present opening goes on*

Wufie: I going to bed.

Duo: *takes out sleeping bag* I'm sleeping by the fire.

Heero: *whispers to Relena* Why don't we try on the handcuffs?

Relana: Okay!

Trowa: *hears whispers* O.0… I'm going to load my ammo.

Dorothy: See ya Quatre!

Quatre: By Dorothy!

*everyone goes to sleep, some longer than others*

The End

Deathdragon: Okay so I'm a bit more demented than I thought I was.

Duo: Um… yeah, just a bit.

Heero: I'm perfectly happy!

Deathdragon: o.O…

Duo: O.o…

Deathdragon: Please review this story so I can make more, bye!!!

Relena: Hey Heero aren't we going to the "movies".

Heero: Yes we are. *sneaks away with Relana*

Deathdragon: 0.o… Um see you next time!

Note: I've made a few changes.


End file.
